Saving Daryl from himself
by Rikki Writinglover
Summary: Daryl is running himself down, thinking Carol is with his brother now. Merle doesn't know Carol and Daryl both are in love with each other when he try's to move in on Carol. Carol Doesn't know that either of the Dixon's like her. Total Caryl lover with Merle/Daryl brother relationship, and Rick/Daryl friendship thrown in. Rated T for cussing
1. Chapter 1

Carol walked down the hallways confused. Whenever Merle moved into the prison she thought Daryl would be happy, but he seemed sadder, more reserved. "Hey mouse." She turned to see Merle walking towards her. She laughed at his nickname. "Hey Merle." She had actually started to like Merle, he was funny and more open then Daryl. He was more talkative than Daryl too. "Ya seen baby bro?" He asked her. She shook her head. "Nope, I think he might have run to watch again. I'm starting to think he's livin in that tower, I know he hasn't slept for days." Merle laughed Aww don't you worry Daryl's just fine he's just moody. She shrugged. "I guess." Merle smiled and started walking towards the watchtower.

…Merle POV…..

Merle hid it but he was worried. He didn't know what the hell was going on with Daryl. Ever since he had told Daryl that he liked Carol, Daryl had been worried and distant. He knew his brother was worried that he would screw up his chance here by breaking her heart, but he had promised him that he really liked Carol. He sighed as he entered seeing Daryl sitting there on watch. His brother looked at him and nodded before turning his head back towards the fence. "Hey Merle." He returned the gesture. "Hey." They just kind of sat there a in silence for few minutes. He cursed himself for destroying his and Daryl's relationship to where he couldn't even ask Daryl what was wrong with him without Daryl bolting it into the forest.

Daryl tuned towards his irritated. "Ya want somethin Merle?" he thought about what excuse to use quickly and the only one he had was lame. His damned himself for being such a pussy. "Yeah little bro lost my knife in ma last run, got a extra?" He knew damn well Daryl didn't have a extra all he had was his main knife, the one that helped Daryl survive. Crossbows just couldn't cut it and no smart man would part from that knife. That's when he nearly chocked when the knife landed at his feet. "Sure. Now get out." He couldn't say anything because Daryl would know he'd been lying about the knife, but it worried him that his little bro was randomly throwing down a important weapon to someone who obviously didn't a knife very bad. He had one on his damn hand for gods sake and Daryl should've said so. Yes he was going to keep a close eye on little bro, and try to figure out what the hell was wrong with him.

….Daryl's POV…..

He watched Merle go letting the irritation drop from his face. It was all a damn act lately. Merle wanted Carol. His Carol. The only thing that ever brought him happiness, and he could tell from the look on Carol's face whenever Merle came around she wanted him too. He wasn't surprised. Merle was the strong one, the sweet talker; the charmer. He was just Merle's pathetic baby brother. Hell it seemed Merle was even taking his place with Rick these days. Merle just had to walk in a place and within weeks had everything Daryl had ever held dear. The only use he had these days was hunting and watch duty, and Merle was moving in on hunting.

He knew it was his own fault Merle had Carol. He hadn't said a word when Merle said he wanted her. Just played it off, and Merle knew a lot of things but he had never seen Daryl care about a woman like he did Carol, so he wouldn't know the reason. He thought about leavin letting Merle be happy and take off, but he couldn't trust himself with that right now, he might drive into a herd of walkers purposely or something.

He also knew he needed to go down to dinner, but seeing Carol depressed him now and he wasn't able to eat. He couldn't even sleep in the cellblock anymore, worried one of these days he'd walk past Carol's door and see Merle kissing HIS Carol. He sighed. He couldn't bring himself to be angry with Merle, or Carol. Carol deserved better than him, and Merle was, as long as he behaved himself. God he missed Carol. She never brought him dinner anymore, she stayed in. Guess it was a hint. He wondered when Merle and Carol would tell the group they were together. He didn't care. He watched the walkers at the fence, and for the first time he felt empathy. Lately he'd been just like them, he hadn't hurt anyone, but he'd just become a walking shell. He just didn't fucking care about anything anymore.

…Rick's POV…..

He didn't know what to do. He was losing Daryl he could feel it. He almost had resentment towards Merle taking all Daryl's responsibility's, he knew it was taking a toll on Daryl having nothing to do. Then Merle was going around with Carol fucking killing his brother and not even knowing about it. Hell he was beginning to think he was the only one who knew how Daryl felt about Carol. Though that made sense, he Glen, Carol, and well Merle of course, had known him the longest. Glen was too caught up in Maggie and the coming wedding to notice Daryl's feelings, Carol didn't notice for obvious reasons, she just didn't think Daryl could feel that way, least of all about her. Merle, he wasn't sure how Daryl's own brother could be so blind. He knew he couldn't interfere there, Merle and Daryl's relationship was way to complicated, but he was going to say something to Daryl. Daryl was his brother now, in a totally different way than Shane had ever been. Shane was the brother he needed for the world before. Daryl was the brother he needed for this world.

He watched Daryl eating dinner, then noticed something. He WASN"T eating, he was pushing the food around the plate. The he got up. "Goin back to get some shut eye." He nodded to Rick and walked over to the table at the back acting like he was getting seconds. As casually as he could he stood enough to see the bowl, just in time to see Daryl dump his food back in it, and walk off like he had a full plate.

He sat down not knowing what to think. He had thought Daryl was going back for seconds to keep his energy up with all the extra hunting he was doing…not dumping it back in the bowl. He wasn't sure but if Daryl had been doing this all the times he saw him getting seconds…that meant Daryl hadn't eaten hardly anything in five days. He needed to talk with Merle. Now. He got up and went to find him.


	2. Chapter 2

…..Merle POV….

There was Carol… she was such a amazing woman. He'd never been serious about a woman before, but he thought he could get there with Carol. She was that kind of girl, and she seemed to have a soft spot for Dixon's. Well that was until his baby bro started avoiding everybody. He wasn't listening to anything she was saying and he knew that was kind of messed up, but he was trying to get the courage up to kiss her. Just as he was leaning towards her Rick ran up. _Damn Officer Friendly! _He thought cursing under his breath. Rick looked in. "Carol will you give Merle and I a minute?" Merle watched Carol smile and leave and looked towards Rick about to say something sarcastic when he saw the slight panic in Rick's eyes.

"Rick man, what's wrong?" Rick looked at him with a worried distracted look. "Daryl." " Have you noticed him going back to get seconds of every meal lately?" He almost wanted to yell at Rick. "Yes but my brother catches all yall's damn food he deserves seconds if he needs em,-"Rick held his hand out stopping Merle's rant. "Merle no, I agree. Except Daryl isn't getting seconds. Merle, Daryl's been dumping all his food back. For the last five days, at least, all he's for sure eaten is a granola bar."

….Rick POV…..

Merle's face went as pale as a ghost, "What do you mean?" Rick sighed looking towards him. "Look Merle something is really wrong with Daryl, he hasn't been eating, no one had seen him sleeping, he barley talks to anyone anymore… if we don't do something quick, we could lose Daryl. They heard a gunshot in outside and they were both up running. They saw Daryl up in the watchtower screaming at Beth and Maggie to get inside while bullets rained on the prison. Merle and Rick grabbed their guns ducking behind cover and looked out in the yard to see the Governor with 10 men shooting on the prison. Rick saw the Governor was focused on Daryl but wasn't getting in shots in cause Daryl was lighting them up.

He aimed his gun and he saw Merle do the same. Merles target dropped and Rick missed the Governor's head from the position he was in he just hit his arm, it wouldn't kill him, instantly anyway, but it was enough to distract him, when he looked back up to Daryl, he saw he was gone. "Merle!? Where the hell did Daryl go?!" Merle looked around and screamed back. "I don't fucking know man!" Merle took out another man of the Governors. Rick aimed and took another man down. He saw the governor aim and heard a yell of pain behind him. He looked towards Merle and saw that he was okay and turned around to see that Glen had fallen. Glen looked up at him. "He barely got my leg Rick, I'm okay keep shooting!"He took aim again and the now closest man to the Governor went down. They were all scattered now and he and Merle had made their way up to the fence when they heard the Governor's shriek of pain.

They all looked up to see Daryl standing there with his knife in the Governor's head. The Governor was facing Daryl so he must have seen him right before Daryl made his move. Rick saw one of the men aiming at Daryl and took him down. Daryl charged the next closest man putting a arrow in his head. Merle took out the one trying to sneak up on Daryl. Daryl turned in a rage and shot an arrow into another man's head. There was last one and as he Daryl and Merle were aiming a shot run out that took him down. They all looked and saw Carol standing in the watchtower looking as worried as hell her gun raised to where the man had just been. Daryl booked it for the prison gates and got it right as they walkers made their way to him. He was obviously out of breath. So that's when Merle started screaming.

"Daryl what the hell is wrong with you, that was the most fucking dangerous thing I've ever goddamed seen. There were like five other guys that could have taken you out before you got there you goddamed idiot. "Daryl just shrugged and walked over to Glen helping him up. Rick went over to help. "How you doing Glen? "He looked down at the young man concerned. Glen smiled sarcastically at him. "Aww just awesome Rick, wanna go shoot some hoops?" Rick rolled his eyes. "He's fine, but let's get him to Hershel anyway. He and Daryl carried Glen to Hershel's cell and the second they had Glen on the bed Daryl tried to make a break for it. "Got watch." He reached out and grabbed Daryl's shoulder. "No you don't. We need to talk." He heard Daryl curse under his breath and gestured for Daryl to follow him, outside. Daryl sighed and he almost felt bad for him, he knew how Daryl hated being the center of attention. "What's up Rick?" He looked at Daryl seriously. "Daryl what's wrong with you? You've been acting strange lately. Avoiding everyone, living in the damn watchtower…" He decided not to mention the not eating thing, that was a discussion for his brother .Daryl shrugged. "Been wantin fresh air." Rick shook his head. "And that little suicide mission just now?" Daryl shrugged and turned away. "Wasn't a suicide mission, I'm alive anet I?" He looked desperately at Daryl trying to reach out to him. "Daryl…" Daryl stood up straight pissed off. "Look Rick I did my job I took out the goddamned Governor, I don't know what the hell you want from me. I'm going to see Carol. "Daryl stomped off. "Dammit!" He said slamming his knife into the wall.

…Carol's POV….

Carol was surprised to see Daryl step into her cell. "Hey." He said it in a cautionary tone, like a wounded animal being picked up by a vet. "Hey" She said back smiling. She saw him looking her up and down looking for injury's. His face went a little darker when he saw the cut on her walked over and with gentle fingers inspected her arm. She tried to hide the warm the spread when he touched her like a wildfire on her arm. "It's ok Daryl, it's just a tiny cut. "He glared at her a bit. "How'd it happen?" He said gruffly. She shrugged." Just caught myself on the door of the watchtower when I ran up there. He glared a little more. "Should of stayed inside woman, you could of got shot. "This time she glared at him. "So could of you, running into the yard and attacking the Governor. "He shrugged. She reached out and grabbed his shoulder and he turned away to leave." Daryl looked at her and she could see something was wrong. He was trying to hide it but something was brewing in his blue eyes. "Daryl?" She said gently."You okay."

He stared at her for a moment then nodded and walked out. She sighed feeling the loss of his presence. Only Daryl could make her feel like that. Suddenly Merle was in her cell. "Hey he smiled. Wanna take a walk?" She smiled and nodded following him out to the yard.

…..Merle's POV…

There was about a billion things on his mind, but his little bro was the biggest one. Rick had found him on his way to get Daryl and beat some sense into him when Rick told him to give Daryl his privacy for a while. He figured since Rick was being a better brother to Daryl then he had been, he should listen. So he decided to take a walk with Carol, she always made him feel better. A sudden thought popped into his head. "Carol, do you know anything about what's going on with my brother?" She shook her head confused, and suddenly worried. "No, is he okay?" She looked up as if expecting to see someone carrying Daryl's body. He smiled at her worry. "No he's okay; he's just been kind of weird lately.

She nodded. "Yeah I've noticed, but I don't know what's wrong." She leaned up against the wall and he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked with the sunlight shining on her. He tried not the laugh. His daddy would be turning in his grave if he knew Merle had just called a girl beautiful. Suddenly he figured "To hell with it." And leaned in kissing her hard on the lips.

**Sorry for leaving you guys open like this, I know the governor attack was a little confusing in the story, but everything plays out from that. I love Merle as a character, but I'm not for Marol, just sorry for those of you who love that couple! Please leave me reviews and tell me what you think! New chapter coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

…Daryl POV….

He was looking around the yard for Rick, when he saw them. Merle and Carol. It was one of his worst nightmares. They were kissing. He turned away his heart shattering into a million pieces. He took off in a run towards the watchtower but had to slow down the world getting fuzzy around him. He leaned up against the wall letting the dizziness pass. He knew he should have been eating. It was making him weaker, more vulnerable. He just never could anymore, not while he was having nightmare after nightmare of what he just saw. God Carol and his brother. Imaging it was bad enough, but seeing it. It broke him and he knew it.

…Carol POV….

She was shell shocked when Merle leaned in and kissed her. She put her hand on his chest and gently pushed him off her. "Hey, Merle.." He looked away. "I'm sorry…" She grabbed his shoulder. "No Merle, your my friend… but there's someone else." He didn't look sad or mad or disappointed…. Just curious, and a little nervous. "Who?" she looked in his eyes and tried to answer. "umm…" Suddenly Rick appeared from behind the corner. Her first reaction was to be pissed at him until he spoke. "Merle, let's just say you're the wrong Dixon. "Suddenly Merle's eyes lit up in understanding. "Oh shit. Does Daryl feel the same way?" Carol tried to make out his expression. The sun was almost down and the darkness was creeping in. "Of course not Merle." she replied quickly. There was no way Daryl Dixon was in love with a scrawny, pathetic, old housewife. Merle looked to Rick and nodded." He does Merle."

Merle punched the wall. "CRAP! Why the hell didn't you tell me Rick? This explains everything!" Rick shook his head. "Wasn't my place." Merle just glared at him. "We need to find Daryl. Now. "Carol looked back and forth between them, highly confused. "Guys? What are you talking about?" Merle shook his head. "No time mouse, just help us find Daryl." She nodded confused, and headed for the watchtower. "I'll check outside, holler if you find him."

"Daryl!" She screamed. No response. Her heart raced. She was starting to get worried. She ran up to the watchtower. Empty. That's when she paused. It was totally empty…. Where was all Daryl's stuff? She knew he practically lived up here lately. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach and ran down looking along the fence. "DARYL!" IT was getting harder to see, the sun was gone, replaced by the black sky, stars shining. No moon, just the gentle twinkle of stars to light her way. That's when she saw him, wearing the leather jacket he'd worn all winter. He was by the gate loading his bike. She stopped to watch him for a minute. He was packing his blanket, his poncho, stuff he never took with him on a run. Then it hit her. He was trying to leave!Anger boiled her blood. How dare he try to leave them! They needed him! She started stomping towards him ready to slap him stupid just for thinking of leaving.

Then she froze in her tracks as he stumbled backwards grabbing his side. "Daryl?!" she called quietly. He didn't hear her. Time was frozen for a moment. He gripped his side, and stumbled further from the bike dropping his bow. Then as if in slow motion, he fell backwards to the ground. "DARYL!" She screamed running towards him. "Daryl!" She dropped to her knees and touched his face. "Daryl?" She waited a moment, then put her ear to his mouth. He was breathing. Thank god. "HELP!" she screamed. She looked to where his hand was gripping his side and gently moved his hand and pulled his jacket off and unbuttoned his shirt, gasping when she saw the blood staining the side of the shirt under his vest. When she pulled the last layer of clothing off his chest, she nearly screamed. He was way too skinny. She could nearly count his ribs, and there above his hip, was a wound. She started crying, thinking it was a bite wound… oh god please not Daryl.

She looked closer… the wound was clean a jig jagged cut… he had been stabbed, or cut somehow. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. He wasn't bit. Thank god. She put her hand to his face. "Daryl come back to me. Daryl. " She turned her head "HELP!DAMMIT MERLE!RICK!" she looked back at Daryl's pale face. "Daryl please. I can't lose you. You are that holds me here. Fight Daryl. Please." Suddenly she felt someone behind her. It was Merle, and by god, he was crying. "Oh god, what the hell happened to him?!"She pointed at the stab wound and the showing ribs. "God, Merle help me get him to Hershel, we have to save him. Merle nodded. "You get his head I have his feet." He looked at Daryl's face before getting up. "I'm so sorry baby brother."

**sorry this is kind of short, please tell me what you think so far, I wanna know what you guys think. More chapters soon to come, but I will probably end the story soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

….Merle's POV…..

Merle was trying to stop the flow of tears running down his face as they laid Daryl on his bed, and Hershel came limping in, as fast as he could. "What happened?!" He demanded looking at the stab wound. Carol shook her head helplessly and Merle was frozen, staring at his baby brothers pale face."I don't know!" she sobbed trying to control her voice. "He was trying to leave… he just collapsed." Hershel nodded working at cleaning the wound. "I have to get this wound to stop bleeding, before I can tell how bad he is." Carol pulled a scarf off of the top bunk and handed it to Hershel. "Here it's not dirty, use it to stop the bleeding." Hershel nodded holding it to the wound. "Carol I think this will need stiches, so we need to do this while he is out." Carol nodded and handed Hershel the needle.

Merle was guessing he was in shock. Everything was going in slow motion. A thousand images playing in his head at once. Him yelling at Daryl to stop being a baby when their mother died. Daryl begging him not to leave and him brushing the kid off. Him teasing Daryl when he thought Jenny Brown from across the street was pretty. Daryl saving those people on the bridge. Daryl's scars that Merle had denied existed so he wouldn't feel guilty. Daryl's face when the Governor threw Daryl into the ring to fight Merle to the death. Daryl smiling at Lil Asskicker when he thought Merle wasn't looking. Daryl throwing him his knife... suddenly new, terrifying images appeared next to the real ones. Daryl taking his last breath, Daryl turning, Daryl's eyes clouding over, Rick putting a bullet in Daryl's head….The group lowering Daryl's body into the ground….

"MERLE!" Suddenly he felt a stinging pain on his check and looked up to see Carol had slapped him. "Make yourself useful and go get Daryl's stuff!" She snapped at him with fire and he methodically walked out of the room in obedience.

…Carol's POV….

Turning from Merle Carol laid her hand on Daryl's chest. Hershel put the last thread in and took her hand. "Carol…I'm so sorry…but you need to listen. Daryl's one hell of a tough guy, but he's weak right now. He obviously hasn't been eating in days. He doesn't have much strength to heal, and if it gets infected he's got no chance at all. We can feed him and try to get his strength back… but I can't promise that he'll pull through." The old man watched Carol's heart break as she realized he was saying Daryl only had half a chance. She knew he never wanted to be a doctor for people… because of things like this. She started sobbing uncontrollably into Daryl's chest. Hershel quietly slipped out of the room, giving her some time alone.

After a few minutes of crying into Daryl's chest, she looked up. She took in his tranquil sleep. He might be pale… but he wasn't thrashing in his sleep. He wasn't scowling or mumbling in his sleep. He was just at peace. Her Warrior Angel. That started another round of tears. She couldn't let angel have their angel back. She needed him. Needed that hidden smile, the gruff attitude, the gentleness with Judith he thought no one noticed. The protectiveness, the shyness. She loved him so much. She couldn't lose him.

Slowly she started to slip into a daze, maybe she was starting to lose her mind too. She started talking to him. "Please don't leave me Daryl. You have no idea how much I love you, how much I love you. I would miss….I would miss those rare smiles. I stay awake at night thinking of ways to get one out of you. I would miss those understanding eyes, that can see right through me. I would miss your idle conversations, where you try to hide how smart you are because you never wanted Merle to think you were a geek. God Daryl you never even told me that…. but I knew. You are so down on yourself. You think you're worthless, just because your dumbass father and brother told you so. They were wrong Daryl… so wrong. You are so damn strong. You care about people, you're brave. Selfless, honorable, caring, loyal. So many things that even good men can't get. You're a great man Daryl. I wish I had met you, not Ed. Though maybe it's better this way. I never can protect anyone. Sophia….my baby girl. You, the only man I've ever loved. You're slipping away from me and there's nothing I can do. Ya know I don't think I'll make it if you die. You're the reason I live to see each day. The reason I didn't put a bullet through my head the day Sophia died. When you fell, a bit of my soul went with you. Now if you die, you'll take the whole thing. For so many years Ed beat on me, hurt me, threatened me, and tried to kill me a few times. I never broke. Not once. I guess that's because I never loved Ed. All these years I was waiting for you. You're my Warrior Angel, Daryl. You might not believe in God, I don't know if I do either anymore. But I do know he sent me you. The one thing in my life that has brought me more joy in this short amount of time, than I ever even knew existed. I'll do what I have to. I'll switch places and die in your place. Just don't leave Daryl. You're the most special thing in my world. Without you, I'm no better than a walker; because that's the only thing that doesn't have a soul."

**Sorry I know this one is super short, but I wanted that chapter to end with Carol's speech. Lettme know what you guys think about it, I think I did this chapter justice.**


	5. Chapter 5

….Merle POV…

Merle had come to Daryl's door just in time to hear Carol's speech. The tears swelled up in his eyes again. He cursed himself for being a pussy and slammed his fist into the wall sliding down to the ground. He was so stupidly blind. He never noticed the way they looked at each other. He couldn't believe he had tried to take away something so unique and special from Daryl. They had never had anyone love them in their entire lives, except each other.

Even Merle, though he had never been in love, he had been in relationships, as short lived as they may be. But Carol…..She loved his baby brother so much. The kind way she looked at him, the way she noticed everything. He would never ever had went after her had he known. Losing something like that….It was more than devastating. He had never prayed in his life, but now he was praying for Daryl .Looking up to the sky hopin somethin, someone was there.

Praying that his brother would live. Praying that his brother had heard the incredibly precious words that Carol had said. His poor baby bro had never had anyone complement him in his whole life. He knew he hadn't ever said one nice damn word to Daryl, which was the most pathetic thing ever. Daryl deserved a better brother, one that looked after him and took care of him. One that knew him. Carol knew Daryl. She knew Daryl so much better than he did. His brother deserved that love. So did she. He was praying that they would have the chance to live it together. Suddenly he heard Carol start singing, and scooted closer to the door to hear.

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm OK  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that love in you  
Is what I was trying' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken…..

Suddenly he heard her break down into sobs. He sighed and dried his tears. He knew that song. He'd made fun of Daryl so many times…so many times for that being his favorite song. He shook the urgent need to shut down off and cleared his throat.. He was a brother, and Carol needed him right now, not a sobbing piece of shit. He got up to walk in the room when he heard a gruff voice break through the silence and Carols quiet sobbing. "Don't cry on my account."

…..Carol POV….

Carol spun around to see Daryl's tired blue eyes staring up at her. "Don't cry." He whispered. Her heart fluttered at his voice. She immediately reached up stroking his face. "I thought I'd lost you." His eyes dropped. "I never knew ya cared about me." Sadness at his hopeless tone made her eyes filled with tears. "I love you Daryl." His eyes shifted upward meeting hers. "Ya meant it? All ya said?" She started in surprise. "You heard what I said?" He nodded lightly embarrassed. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips gently. "I meant it with everything I have. I didn't know you heard all that. I don't want to lose you Daryl…but I don't know how to help." His eyes lit up a little. "I love you too Carol." Her heart swelled and she kissed him on the forehead. He brushed her hand. "Carol you help me just by being here. You're all I live for too woman." She smiled. "We gotta get you better now Daryl. Hershel!" A few minutes later the old man scrambled in the room. "Yeah Carol?" She spoke softly stroking Daryl's face. "He's awake, but barley." Hershel sat down next to Carol. "Daryl? I need you to tell me how you got the stab wound." Daryl's eyes didn't leave Carol as he whispered. "Governor son of a bitch stabbed me before I killed him." Then he fell back asleep Carol still stroking his face.

Carol kissed him on the cheek letting him sleep. She turned her eyes to Hershel. "Please Hershel. Please tell me how to save him."

…..Hershel POV….

Hershel could see the torment and pain in Carol's eyes. "Carol, he may pull through on his own. Getting the medicines it would require to get a wound like this healed….it could get ya killed." She didn't even blink. "I don't care." He sighed." He'd care Carol. He needs you. He might not even remember the conversation you just had next time he wakes up. He needs you for reassurance." She shook her head. "He needs me to save him. He saved me so many times in the past. Tell me what to get, and where. Please."

Hershel sighed giving up. "Carol there is a hospital a few miles from where we usually make rounds. I'll make you a list of what I'll need. Lots of vitamin's and disinfectant, skin repair, it's a lot. You can't go by yourself." Suddenly Merle walked in the door."Ill go." Carol spoke up immediately. "Like hell you will." Merle glared at her. "He is my baby brother. I'm going to help him." Carol stood up face to face with the big man. "No. You're. Not. Daryl needs one of us here when he wakes up. We can't have him going into hysterics when he is in such bad shape. I'll ask Rick." Merle's face crumpled and he fell to the bed, defeated. Carol looked shocked she had won so easily, but slipped past Merle why she could. Hershel watched Merle sitting there. "You didn't fight her."

**Alright guys I think I did pretty well with this chapter. Hope your still loving the story, I love getting your feedback, It's what makes me keep writing! Lettme know what you think about this chapter!Thanks guys! PS I own this fanfiction but not the walking dead or "What Hurts the most" by Rascal Flatts**


	6. Chapter 6

…..Merle POV…

Merle looked up and stared at Daryl's sleeping form. "I'll come check on em later." Hershel nodded as Merle made his way out to the yard walking to the fence. He walked up to the undead and stared at a young woman walker. She could have been very pretty at one point. Daryl could look like them. Could be unrecognizable. He shook it off slamming his knife into her head. Then the next walker's. There was only one other time…. One other time ever that Daryl had gotten Merle so worried. So afraid…..he cursed. He was a damn Dixon, he was never afraid. Then slamming the knife into another walker he sighed. He was lying to himself. He was afraid for Daryl. His baby brother. That boy was Merle's only weakness and it made Daryl more of a target to Merle's enemies. That's why he always pretended he didn't give a damn. He couldn't make Daryl more of a target then he'd already been his whole life. Daryl was the only thing he had, and he had already almost lost him once.

_…..Flashback from Daryl and Merles point of view….._

_Daryl was sitting back on Merle's bed. Merle had promised that he'd be back 2 days ago. He rubbed his arms and back. His old man had been pissed to find out Merle had taken off. Focused on Daryl taking his rage out all morning. Daryl's arms were bloody from the beatings, his back burning from the jig jagged cuts, and the belt whelps. He let out a staggered sigh trying to sit up. He was dizzy, really dizzy. He wondered if he had a concussion, but it didn't worry him because Daddy and Merle said that nothing could make him stupider or more worthless. His shirt was soaked through with drying blood. He didn't care if Merle kicked his ass, he wanted a clean shirt, and he had the door barricaded so the old man couldn't get at him while he was sleeping. He went to the closet and opened it. It was empty. He turned and opened the dresser. Nothing. He stepped back and sat on the bed in shock. Merle was gone. All his things were gone. He'd taken off on Daryl without saying goodbye. His heart sank and his breathing got heavy. He cursed and kicked the dresser hard leaving a crack. _

_He was mildly surprised at his strength. Sure the dresser was a piece of crap, but he was pretty strong for a 15 year old. He moved his anger towards Merle's bed throwing his pillows to the floor in shreds when he saw something glinting under the last pillow. He pulled it out. It was the knife Daryl had given Merle last year. It wasn't much, but it took a lot for him to get it. Merle had packed everything else but the knife. It was the final straw. Merle wanted nothing to do with Daryl, so much he left the only connection they had._

_Daryl fell to the bed trying not to cry as he gripped the knife. He was totally alone now. He was worthless just like his Daddy always said. Alone and worthless. Daddy said no one would ever love him. Not him, not Merle, not nobody. He didn't even love himself. He remembered Daddy saying that he wished Daryl would just die so he wouldn't have to put up with his worthless ass. That's when he looked at the knife in his hand._

_He could end the pain right now. Could disappear forever like everyone wanted. He slipped down and sat on the floor gripping the knife tightly. No one would miss him. But he sure as hell wasn't leaving on Merle's bed, not when Merle abandoned him. Slowly he ran the knife over his wrist, surprised when he couldn't feel it. He watched the red blood push out from the cut and run down his skin. Lying down on the floor he just laid peacefully, feeling as the blood ran off his arm and hit his jeans. He just closed his eyes and slit his other wrist in the same manner. Then he laid back holding Merle's knife tightly feeling the warmth leave his body and welcoming the cold._

_…._

_Merle was driving back towards the crappy house angrily. He was all packed and should be halfway outta the damn state by now. Except he had forgotten his knife, the one Daryl gave him. He couldn't leave without it. It was the only thing he had of his little brother, who he didn't even want to leave. Except if he didn't leave, he knew he was going to kill their father soon. He had gotten more violent lately, and Merle couldn't watch much more. The things he said the Daryl made Merle want to rip his head off. Then he'd go to jail forever, and Daryl would be left on his own in a damn orphanage, and he'd never see Daryl again. This way, he could take until Daryl was old enough and come back for him. He didn't wanna leave Daryl with their piece of crap father, but he couldn't see any other option. As he pulled up to the house he tried to be quiet. Their father was passed out on the couch and He figured Daryl had to be asleep somewhere because he wasn't in the yard like usual, and he didn't want Daryl to see him if he didn't have too._

_He walked to his room and tried to open the door. It was unlocked, but wouldn't budge. That's when he froze. He could smell blood. He looked around "Daryl!?" He called. There was no reply. He immediately started slamming the door with his shoulder trying to get in. The blood, no Daryl… his father…he couldn't of hurt Daryl bad enough to kill him…right? "DARYL!" frantically he threw himself against the door one last time pushing him though into the room. There was a desk in front of the door, Daryl must have thrown it there to keep their father out. Then he stopped. Daryl was lying on the floor, in a pool of blood. He ran to him. "Daryl!" Daryl's eyes were closed. He was pale, and both of his wrists were slit. He had Merle's knife in his hand. Merle froze for a moment. His brother was trying to kill himself? He screamed. "Daryl wake up! Daryl!"Daryl's eyes didn't even flutter. He put his ear to his brother's chest. There was a heartbeat. He ran to the kitchen, quickly grabbing the first aid kit, the only normal damn thing in the house. He would have to stich Daryl's wrists up before he called 911; there was no way Daryl would live until they got there._

_He grabbed the stuff and ran into the bedroom again, to Daryl's side. Gently he picked the knife out of Daryl's hand and picked up Daryl's wrist getting the needle out. He gently started stitching Daryl's skin up, hoping he hadn't lost too much blood already. "Dammit Daryl, don't you die on me. Please. Dammit I can't believe you would try and leave like this. Please come back baby bro."_

_As he sat stitching up Daryl's wrist, he noticed Daryl's bruised arms. The slits in Daryl's shirt barley peeking out. "Dammit" he cursed. He hated that Daryl had to live with this. This boy should never go through enough pain to drive him to this. He quickly finished Daryl's other wrist, then ran to the kitchen calling soon as he hung up and turned to find his father scowling at him. "Where the hell is that brat!?" Merle pushed past him trying to get to Daryl. His father grabbed his shoulder. "Tell me where that damn brat is, I gotta lesion to finish teaching him." Merle's heart filled with fire and hatred. He turned his head to the side trying to calm himself down. That's when he saw the bloody knife laying on the counter. Rage filled him as he imagined his father cutting Daryl over and over again with that knife. He saw red and reached out grabbing it. His father had beaten Daryl senseless, probably this morning, and wanted to hurt him again. Right when Merle had almost lost him. Without thinking he jumped stabbing the man in the heart. The man's scowl fell off his face as he fell to the ground. Merle looked at him for a moment then he turned and ran to Daryl without even sitting the knife down._

_He knew the police were on their way. He was going to jail, and he'd probably never he his brother again. He sat down next to Daryl quietly. "I'm sorry little bro. I didn't wanna leave you like this. I had to kill him, I had to stab him. He was going to kill you. I had to protect ya. I love ya brother. He heard the sirens coming and just kept staring at his brother, until a policemen stormed into the room. "What the hell is going on here!?" The man's face froze when he saw Daryl on the floor. "Who killed that man in there, who did this to this boy?!" He yelled at Merle as the paramedics rushed in to Daryl. Just as Merle was about to confess a small weak voice spoke out. "I killed him. Then tried to kill myself, Merle saved me, he had nothing to do with it." Merle spun around. "DARYL NO!" He screamed in his head. His brother couldn't ruin his life for Merle He couldn't. He didn't even know Daryl was awake; he must have been slipping in and out and just didn't say anything to Merle. That's when he saw it, and his heart stopped. Daryl's hand was gripped on the knife Merle had just dropped. Daryl had put his fingerprints on the murder weapon. The only proof Merle had that his baby brother was innocent._

_…_

**_Okay guys I hope you liked this chapter, I think it helps explain Merle's reaction, that surprised some of you last time. Merle already having almost lost Daryl once, now kicking himself for almost letting it happen again, to me would cause this reaction in Merle. Please let me know what you think, and if you liked it. Thanks for reading!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Merle shuddered away from the memory. Seeing his brother bleeding on the floor….. it was by far the worst day of his life, more so than even cutting off his own hand. He slammed his knife into another walker. God he had been so worried Daryl would try something when he was away from him. He was put in juvy for a while, but Daryl was eventually cleared when they discovered all the scars and the fact it wasn't just their piece of crap father's blood on that knife. It was ruled eventually that Daryl killed his father in self-defense. Still he spent even more months after that in rehab from trying to kill himself.

It was a year later before he saw Daryl again, this time as his official guardian, but it wasn't his Daryl anymore. He would barley talk, never showed any emotion. He just did what Merle told him. He wouldn't go to school, all the teachers were afraid of him, and Daryl had a hell of a time getting a job with killing his father on his record. At first he had watched Daryl every second of the day, to make sure he wasn't going to try anything. Though he never did, he'd see Daryl think about it. Stare at his gun too long, or hold his knife a little too close to that scar. Too much thought. Like he wanted to do it but he didn't know how anymore. He had wondered if Daryl had lost his mind, but kept him safe anyway. Slowly, after many years he finally got some of Daryl back.

He showed anger, and irritation, sometimes sorrow. No good emotions. That curious young boy who had begged Merle to teach him to shoot when he was 10 was erased. He had accepted that he lost a lot of his brother that day, but he always secretly held out hope, something would jolt Daryl out of it. Bring his brother back to him. So he had never expected to see him happy here, in a prison, with a group of people he barely knew. Merle had tried for years, but a group of strangers is what had pulled him back. Seeing the old Daryl returning slowly made him so happy, he just wanted to stick around for the show. Then he had screwed it all up and now he could lose Daryl again.

With one final stab he took out the last walker on the row. He was breathing heavily and sweating. As he turned to head back to the cell's he thought of Carol. He needed her to get back safe. Daryl needed her. He would not lose his brother again if he had to go drag her back himself. God help Rick if he didn't bring her back, and soon.

…..Carol POV….

Carol took a deep breath looking carefully at the list Hershel had given her. The items on this list could make the difference between life and death for Daryl. She knew there was a good chance Daryl didn't really feel that way. He probably just felt bad hearing her talk about him like that, or was confused from blood loss. Daryl would never say he loved her, or that she was his reason for living. It was so not Daryl's style, not to mention a lie. She had never expected anything from Daryl, and she still didn't. Either way she was glad she got that moment, one moment she could fool herself into believing Daryl loved her. One moment of pure joy.

After all this was dangerous. She might never see Daryl again, and if she had to she would sacrifice herself so Rick could get away with the medical supplies. Daryl was worth her life ten times over, and she would gladly give it. She would do absolutely anything to keep him alive. As Rick stopped the car in front of the hospital she looked up. "You ready to do this?" Rick nodded. "He needs us." She nodded in agreement. "Let's go."

….Merle POV…

Merle sat staring at the wall when suddenly a dry voice spoke to him. "Hell Merle, you look like shit." Merle looked to Daryl who wasn't sitting up but was staring right at him. "Not as bad as you baby bro. How ya feelin?" Daryl shrugged. "Been worse." Merle glared daggers at him. "Only once." Daryl froze in silence, and Merle knew why. They NEVER talked about that day, ever. He had never known why Daryl didn't talk to him that day when he was stitching him up. Why he did it, or why he took the blame for Merle. They were too afraid. He knew he needed to talk about it, but he was a coward and needed to work up to it. So he started with something only a little less tender. "Why the hell didn't you just tell me she was yours man?" Daryl glared at him. "She anet mine." Merle glared back. "Ya love her, she loves with the program baby bro."

Daryl turned his head away. "Don't love nobody." They sat in silence for a moment. "Then why haven't you been eating?" Daryl looked up shocked before masking it. "Haven't been hungry. Since when do you care how much I eat? Hell Merle since when do you fuckin care at ALL?" Merle hung his head. He wanted to tell Daryl he always fucking cared, but that would come out as emotional, and both he and Daryl sucked at emotional crap. "Just do. Why weren't you going to Hershel after the battle?" Daryl looked away. "Was gonna after I talked ta Rick. Looked in the yard but never found him." That's when it clicked for Merle. The sudden departure, letting the wound get worse, knowing it could kill him. Daryl saw the kiss. "You saw me kiss her, didn't ya?" Daryl went silent, and Merle took that as conformation. "She pushed me off bro. She tried to put it nicely, but it comes down to one reason she didn't wanna kiss me. I'm the wrong Dixon."

Daryl's eyes filled with hope and shock for a moment before he masked it. Merle hated it when Daryl did that. Not that he would ever say that out loud. Daryl said in a disbelieving voice "Somebody better tell her we anet got no other brothers." Merle rolled his eyes. "Naw man, she's got the one she needs already." Daryl hid his eyes, but Merle could feel the doubt in him. "Man she anet gonna go saying a speech like that ta just anybody. Signin your favorite song and shit. Man pull your head outta your ass and make a move." Daryl met his eyes but still said nothing. He sighed. It was now or never, and though he knew he preferred never, he had to ask. He needed to.

"Why did you try to do it that day?"

**Okay guys I hope you liked the two chapters I posted today, I don't really know what yall think yet. I've got a few more chapters planned for the fiction, but if yall are getting bored I can rap it up soon too. Hope ya enjoyed, love writing this fic for yall!**


	8. Chapter 8

…..Rick POV…

"Shit!" He cursed dropping the box he had just been checking and running to Carol's side. Carol was hurt. He should have been more careful; he was grabbing supplies and didn't see the walker behind him. Carol had been on the top of the stairs, and had to jump off of them to take the walker and kill it. He said thank you and tried to help her up. She couldn't stand. "What's wrong?!"He said desperately ._Please don't be hurt too bad_ he prayed. She gasped. "Think-my ankle-it's broken." His eyes went wide with panic.

"NO! Dammit I'm so sorry Carol!I'm so sorry!"She shook her head. "Go. Get the supplies to Daryl." Rage built up inside his body at her suggestion. He had lost Lori, and he had lost Shane, he had almost lost Daryl today because he was too scared to do anything. He was NOT going to lose Carol. Because if he lost Carol, he lost Daryl, simple as that .Daryl wouldn't make it through this without her. Not to mention that Car l was a little sister to him, and he was never leaving someone behind again." I don't think so." He said angrily, throwing the bag of medicine around his shoulder and scooping her up in his arms placing his gun into her hand. "Shoot anything that gets too close to us." She nodded nervously, and he ran out the door.

…Merle POV…..

Daryl was still staring at him with those deer in the headlights thing. Daryl had been sitting in frozen panic for 5 minutes now. He whispered, and for the first time let emotion rush into his voice. "Please brother?" Daryl fixed his eyes on the wall and whispered in a nervous tone. "Why not? There was No reason not to." That sent Merle reeling. _Why not?!Cause it was his goddamned life!_He hissed. "Cause it was your fucking LIFE Daryl." Daryl looked him in the eye. "Exactly. My life was a piece of shit. There was no reason not to Merle. That's the fucking point. There was nothing in my goddammed life worth living for. I had a piece of crap father, no friends, and a BROTHER who abandoned me. Fuck off Merle." Merle froze as he realized what Daryl was saying. _There had been no point to living._ His blood went cold at the thought of Daryl sitting in his old room, making that decision, alone, no one there to tell him not to, no one to say they wanted him around. He always left Daryl alone. He started to apologize, something he'd never EVER done before, but Daryl wasn't finished.

"I mean goddammed Merle; I had no one, NO ONE!WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU?!Damn. You were going to LEAVE, Merle. You DID leave, were still going to, if you hadn't found me like that. Hell probably would left if you'd found me 20 minutes later, and no way to save me. You had no goddammed right to come back Merle, no goddamned right. You were NEVER THERE FOR ME!Always off with some girl or your stupid friends. Not with me Man!Not with me!"Daryl's shoulders shook with the rage of years' worth of pent up anger coming out.

Merle looked at him strangely, then with anger. "Daryl you were fucking in a puddle of blood!My little brother dying in the FLOOR!I didn't wanna leave you dammit, I didn't!You were awake and didn't even TALK TO ME!WHY WOULD YOU FUCKIN IGNORE ME LIKE THAT!?You think I would left if there was nothing I could have done Daryl?!I would of stayed there, and kicked my own ass every day for not being there for you, I still do!Why would you bail on me like that, brother?!Why would you let me think you were already almost gone, when you could hear everything I was saying?!" Daryl looked at him his expression a blank slate. "Because I was hoping you would just walk away. Like you always did." Merle's heart froze over and he slammed his knife into the wall stalking out of the cell, but not before glaring at Daryl. "This conversation isn't over baby bro."

…Rick POV…..

Rick ran as fast as he could towards the car, Carol shooting any walkers that came close to them. He knew he had to hurry, the main herd was making their way towards him and Carol, they had to get to the car before they were trapped. He pushed and made it to the car, trying the best he could to be gentle as he tossed Carol and the bag into the back seat. He turned swiftly around to see a walker lunging towards him. He moving and hopped in the driver's seat and sped out of the town, a trail of walkers behind them.

…Daryl POV….

Daryl sighed and ran his finger along the thin white scar on his wrists, fighting his drooping eyelids. Suddenly he realized something. _Where the hell was Carol?!"_Carol?!" He called. Instead Maggie came in looking at him nervously. "Um…. Daryl….. Carol's gone right now." He set his jaw angrily. "What the hell do you mean gone?!"Maggie bit her lip. "She went to get your medical supplies with Rick. So you would have a fighting chance….you're in bad shape Daryl." His eyes blazed and he glared at her. "Where?!" Maggie's head dropped. "The hospital." Daryl blew up. "What the hell yall people thinking letting her go there?!The whole damn area's overrun!Don't yall fucking people care about her at all?!"He jumped off the bed, immediately feeling dizzy and stumbling into the wall.

Maggie jumped up and pushed him back onto the bed. "Yes!Of course we care about her! Dammit stay your ass down. No one could talk her out of it, and believe me we did try, cause she loves you, you goddammed idiot!She gonna be FINE! She's CAROL she always comes back doesn't she!?Now get some goddamned rest. You need it." He tried angrily to stand up again but Maggie was holding him down, and he didn't have the strength to push her off. Suddenly another wave of pain and dizziness hit him and his eyes rolled back as he passed out.

**Alright guys, I'm super nervous about this chapter. It was hard to write, and I know some of you wanted Merle and Daryl to have it out right there. I just don't think either Daryl or Merle were quite ready for the conversation, and they had already crossed a lot of their borders. Just give the Dixon's some time, they'll get there. Well I hope you liked it, new chapter coming soon. Please leave thought and comments, its my reviews that keep me going. Love yall!**


	9. Chapter 9

…Carol POV…..

Carol was getting a little dizzy. She had told Rick that her ankle was the only thing hurt, but she knew her wrist was probably broken too, and shooting a gun had just about killed her. She sighed resting her head back on the seat as Rick drove away from the prison first, to lead the walkers in the other direction. Daryl was going to live. She knew it. The medicine would help, and Daryl was strong. "Can we loop around soon Rick?" She asked weakly. He nodded. "Yeah I am now. We lost em. You alright Carol?" She nodded. "I'm fine Rick, just keep going. Daryl." He nodded. She didn't have to say more. Saying his name was all they needed. Rick could read her easily. _Probably how he knew how I felt about Daryl…He so much like a brother to me, and to Daryl. _She closed her eyes and dozed. It would be a good 30 minutes until they got back anyway.

….Maggie POV…..

Maggie was pacing back and forth in front of Daryl's cell when Glen walked up to her and touched her arm. "Maggie?" She looked up into his caring eyes and jumped into his arms. "Aww Glen, I love you so much!" He held her but Maggie could feel the worry building up. "I love you too…Something wrong Maggie?" She pulled back touching his face. "No. I'm just angry at myself. I'm Carol's friend! How did I not notice that she and Daryl loved each other?!" He reached out and held her. "Don't be angry. I'm Daryl's friend, and I didn't notice. I think only Rick noticed, and maybe Hershel. I'm just mad I let Merle put the moves on Carol. Should of kicked his redneck ass myself." She laughed running her hands through his hair. "We just forget how lucky we are sometimes. I love you with all my heart Glen, and its simple as that for us, but carol and Daryl, they love each other like crazy, and can't find a way to say it."

Glen nodded and suddenly looked into her eyes seriously. "I know Maggie. It's hard but there is one thing I want to clear up. I NEVER take you for granted. Ever. You are the only thing in the world I care about." She caressed his face and kissed him gently. "I love you too, walker bait." He rolled his eyes and kissed her back. She pulled away again. "How can we help them?" Glen stroked her hair. "I don't think we can anymore, it's up to them. Not to mention the apparent Daryl-Merle drama. I just hope Daryl's okay, so they get the chance. "Maggie nodded into his shoulder, and he sighed. "Why don't you go get some sleep? I'll stay with Daryl."

She smiled and yawned walked towards her and Glen's cell smiling at glen before she walked inside. You had to go through hell to earn an angel. She already had hers. It was time Carol got hers. She'd been going through hell her whole life, and hell Daryl had too. Maggie laid down determined that when he was better, she was gonna have a talk with a certain redneck. Then she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

…..Beth POV…..

Beth watched Merle stomp out of Daryl's cell and then Maggie and glen together .She sighed. She always felt so out of place here. Carl was nice and everything, but he was just a kid. She rocked Judith slowly lulling her to sleep. Being alone most of the time, she noticed things others didn't. Like Carol and Daryl. How Andrea had looked at Merle before her and Michonne headed back to Woodberry to run things. She sighed. _Maybe after Daryl gets better, I can talk Merle into heading out to Woodberry for just a little while. Give Carol and Daryl their space. Daryl will never be with Carol while his brother is stalking him night and day._" Carl!?" she called. Carl's head popped out of the door. "Yeah Beth?" She sighed thinking sadly _I can't wait, Daryl might not have a lot longer._ Then she scowled herself. "Dammit Beth don't be so pessimistic!" She whispered to herself. Carl looked at her concerned. "What's wrong?" She shook her head." Nothing Carl. Will you please take Judy? I have someone to talk too. He nodded and she sat Judy in his arms, sprinting out the door to find Merle Dixon.

She stepped out in the sunlight and looked around for Merle. She saw him lying against the watchtower with his eyes closed and took a deep breath steadying herself. Before she ever even took the first step, she froze in place. "MERLE!" she screamed. 4 walkers were making their way too him, and he didn't even look up. Shit! He can't hear me! She ran forward pulling her knife out and charging towards the first walker. "Merle!" His eyes popped open and he launched into action as she fell on top of the walker.

**Alright guys short chapter I know. This chapter didn't have much Carol and Daryl themselves, but I wanted you to see some of the other's POV's on what's going down. Tell me what ya think please!Love yall!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys im sorry so sorry i'm having computer issues, don't know when i'll be able to post another chapter love yall, hope yall will stay with this story!


	11. Chapter 11

…..Daryl POV…

Daryl heard a set of footsteps in his room and looked up. "Carol!" He yelled as she ran over hugging him. He hugged her back and smiled until she pulled back. She had tears streaming down her face, and blood by her head. "What's wrong?" He said whipping her tears away. She looked down. "Daryl…you have to shoot me." He jerked back in panic. "What?! NO!? Carol!?" She lifted her shirt up revealing a nasty bite. "You have to kill me Daryl, you have to." He let the tears fall openly pulling her to him. "No, Carol, god no. Oh God Carol please no…no no no no no no…Carol." Suddenly he felt a searing pain on his shoulder and looked down to see blood running down his shirt. He cried out, and Carol rose up face to face with him. Her eyes were fogged over, and she had his blood all over her face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He flew up in bed sweaty and shaking. He looked down at his shoulder seeing it was still in one piece and sighed in relief. "Just a nightmare…"he whispered to himself. He slowed his breathing and took in the quiet of the cellblock. "Maggie?" he called nervously, still shaken from the nightmare. He heard footsteps and Carl walked in."Maggie's in the yard with Glen, Beth ,and Merle. There was a breach earlier and some walkers got in. They fixed it and everyone's ok, they are just making sure there isn't any more holes anywhere. You alright Daryl?" He nodded. "Yeah kid. Any sign of them yet?" Carl shook his head, and despite trying to hide it, Daryl could tell he was worried. "He's gonna be ok kid, he always is." Carl nodded thanks. "So is Carol." Then he walked out and Daryl dropped back down out of breath. He could feel himself losing energy, despite trying to fight it off.

His thoughts drifted back to Carol. God he was pissed they had let her go. For HIM. She could die for him today, because he let goddammed emotions get in the way. His hand flew up to his head as the thought brought on another wave of dizziness. "Damn…"He HATED feeling weak. Fuckin HATED it. He thought back to conversation they had before she left. He thought he had dreamt it, that is until Merle had mentioned her singing. He could still remember her voice, saying every word, then singing his favorite song to him, softly sobbing. He wanted to make it right .If she really loved him, really, like she said, he would find out. Then he would show her how much he loved her. "Come back to me woman…" He said to the top of the bunk, before drifting back into restless sleep.

…Carol POV…

Carol nearly jumped out of her seat when Rick woke her, saying they were there. "Whoa girl. Broken ankle remember?" She huffed as he pulled in, Maggie and Glen shutting the gate behind them. Rick got out and talked to Maggie and Glen for a moment then he opened the door and gently pulled her out. "Glen get the bag, we need to get her to Hershel." She thrashed in his arms. "No! Daryl needs him first!" rick sighed. "Okay Carol, but he's gonna have a fit when we bring you in there like this." She glared at him. "Daryl, now." He sighed and walked towards the prison, Glen at his heels. Merle ran up beside her and Rick. "You alright Mouse?" She nodded. "Yeah Merle, Just damn peachy. Got the medicine for Daryl though." In spite of himself Merle laughed. "Hmmm Mouse; I think my brother is rubbing off on you. She cracked a smile at that and Merle opened the door for Rick, so he could carry her inside. "He's been real worried about ya Mouse. Rick, he's planning on kicking your ass into next week." Rick nodded. "Figured, kind of deserve it, look at her. I should have gone alone." She grabbed ricks collar forcing him to look at her.

"If you had gone alone, you would be dead." He sighed in consent. "Your right Carol, Thank you." Merle looked confused for a moment then shrugged it off. "Come on Rick, he needs that medicine." Rick nodded. "Hershel!Come on! We got Daryl's medicine!" The old man came hobbling out of his cell, Carl behind him Judith in hand. "Thank the Lord." He said as Glen helped him up the stairs. "What happened to you Carol?" He said worryingly, in a fatherly tone. She smiled and waved it off. "Nothing doc, Rick here is just getting some exercise." Rick rolled his eyes. "Merle's right Daryl is rubbing off on you. She broke her ankle we think Hershel, but she won't let you look at her until you are done with Daryl." Rick froze in front of Daryl's cell.

"You ready Carol? He's gonna be pissed." Carol sighed. "How's he been?" Carl spoke up before Hershel. "He's losing energy, but he's been waking up." She nodded and took a deep breath. "Take me in and sit me farther away so He can't tell my leg is hurt as easily. He'll probably guess though, I mean, he's Daryl."

Rick nodded and Merle whispered into her ear lightly. "You risked your life for my brother today. Thank you for looking out for him." She whirled on Merle in shock as Rick carried her in Daryl's room. Did Merle Dixon just say thank you?!Damn the world really has ended.

**Guys, this one is a little lighter in the end, didn't want it all so totally depressing, and wanted to show the bonds between the others a little too. I probably won't update again this week, I am moving and we are gonna be super busy, so probably no more until I'm all settled in sometime next week, but I will try to get to it when I can. I love you guys, let me know what you think, I am so grateful to all of you reading this, and don't worry, you find out what happened to Merle and Beth soon enough. Keep reading!Please check out some of my others stories soon, I might be posting a new one late next week. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

….Daryl POV…

Daryl's heart nearly stopped when he saw Rick carry her in and sit her at the far corner of the room. Why would they keep her away from him unless…"Carol?" He knew he sounded choked up and weak, but he didn't care. She was bitten, she had to be. Why else would everyone look so damn emotional? They brought her in here for a damn goodbye!He clinched his fists as he eyed the bag that Glen was carrying and wanted to stab himself. She'd been bitten on a run to save his worthless fault, her life on his hands. Her words echoed in his head._ "I'll do what I have to. I'll die in your place." _Carol looked at him funny then realization washing over her she shook her head. "Daryl, I'm not bitten. I just hurt my ankle. I'm okay, I promise. Just sit still and let Hershel treat you."

Immense relief filled his body and he fell back onto the bed, not even knowing when he had sat up. Guilt had been the motion he was seeing. The whole bunch of assholes felt bad she was hurt. They should, he thought, even though it's my fault. Hershel walked over to him and gingerly unwrapped the wound, grabbing the medicine out of the bag. "Now son you're gonna be just fine now, but you gotta stay in bed for another few days, can you handle that?" He nodded in agreement and Carol gave him a big smile at his obedience. He sat quietly as Hershel worked over him trying not to stare at her anxiously, as Rick looked at him apologetically, eyes filled with guilt and regret, a tiny bit of fear. After what seemed like a century Hershel smiled and pulled himself up grabbing his crutches. "You're gonna be just fine son, get some sleep."

He groaned loudly at the mention of more sleep. "All I do is sleep, yall are just tryin to keep me in this damn cell forever." He grumbled cuss words looking at Rick and Hershel with an annoyed scowl. Glen laughed. "He'll be fine." Slowly everyone else left leaving just him and Carol, trying to not be obvious at giving them time to talk. "How'd you hurt yourself? "He said nervously not really wanting to hear the answer. She sighed, biting her lip." We were getting medicine and a walker snuck up on Rick, I had to jump from the stop of the stairs to kill it before it bit him, and I landed wrong. "He drew in a breath and turned his gaze to the wall in shame. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, but she caught it, just like she catches everything. "For what?" He turned to glare at her, suddenly angry. "You shouldn't of done that, go out there for me, you could have been killed." She glared back and snapped. "If I didn't you would of died." He sat up much to his sides protest shot her a anger, and slightly panicked glare. "Shoulda lettme die then!I'm not worth your life, Carol!"She froze and with a determined glare dropped out of her chair crawling towards him. "Carol-stop you're gonna make it worse." She didn't listen and crawled to the side of his bed, sitting up enough to cup his face him her hand forcing him to look at her. "Don't you ever say that Daryl. I love you, you may not love me, but to me you're worth ten of my lives." He jerked back shocked and instantly felt horrible when she pulled her hand away and he saw the pain in her eyes.

Suddenly working on instinct he reached out taking her hand in his. "I love you Carol, don't you ever die for me. Don't you ever. Cause when you go, I go. Simple." He felt himself blushing at the sentiment and was about to pull away when she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He was struck dumb by the wildfire that suddenly raged through his body, but felt his lips start to move in response. Suddenly she pulled back and ran her fingers through his hair. "Get some rest Dixon." He laid back and she kissed him one more time on the hand before quietly calling for Rick to come get her. "Be back soon…"She whispered as he felt himself drift off, the lingering warmth of her lips making his whole body warm.

…Merle POV…..

Merle cursed pacing in front of Beth's cell. He knew he had to thank Angel. She had saved his ass in the yard, and he wasn't exactly use to having his ass saved by 18 year old girls. Finally he just said "Screw it" Taking a deep breath he marched in.. She sat quietly holding the baby in her arms and looked up at him, a little shocked but still smiling. "Hey Merle." He froze at the doorway and shuffled his foot feeling like a freaking idiot. "Uh that was a nice kill in the yard earlier ."She looked at him her eyes practically jumping out of her head as he turned to leave, and then she called out. "Merle wait. I need to talk to you. He turned nervously and irritated on her. "What? I don't got all damn day." She glared then rolled her eyes.

"Andrea had a thing for you before she left, you could be happy with her. I think as soon as Daryl's out of the woods you need to go take a vacation to Woodberry for a while, and spend some time with her. I'm sure she won't object." He gaped at her. "You kickin me out princess?" She shook her head. "Merle I don't got a problem with you, but Daryl needs his space. You know where he is now, you don't gotta worry about him. Merle, ya owe him this." His insides twisted up and he looked down. "I'll think about it." He grumbled before storming out of the cell. _"Stop stomping outta places ya redneck dumbass, you look like a damn girl throwing a tempure tantrum._ "His inner voice screamed_. "Shut up."_ was his only response to it.

**Hey guys I'm back!The move took much longer than expected, but I'm back and ready for action! Hope you guys enjoyed this latest chapter! **


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys my chapters are going to be spratic for a while, we have no wifi and it will be a while until we can get get it back up. Im sorry and I will still try to update when I can, Im on my phone right now. Love yall! Wait for me!


	14. Chapter 14

…..Carol POV…..

Carol sat next to Daryl's bed stroking his hair smiling. Her ankle propped up wrapped up nice and neat, still throbbed a little, but according to Hershel would be fine in a few days. She looked at Daryl, his sleeping form, lying still, for once not plagued by nightmares. She knew she would never get away with stroking his hair like this in normal circumstances. She wasn't even completely sure where they stood. He said he loved her, and she could tell by the look in his eyes he meant it. It was just difficult to wrap her head around the fact that he wanted her. Ed had told her that no one would ever want her, and she had accepted it herself many years ago.

She let her hand slip to his forehead, and felt a little leftover temperature and reached over to the table dipping a rag into a bowl of luke warm water ,ringing it out and reaching over, gently running it over his forehead, careful not to wake him. He had days of sleep to catch up on, and she was going to be here until he was back in action, and hopefully even after. Though she wouldn't hold it against him if he got tired of her, after all he was Daryl Dixon, and deserved better than an old housewife. Running the rag along his neck she couldn't help but staring, he just looked so….innocent…. when he was sleeping. His expression was relaxed and his hair was poking up in every direction,

His shoulders weren't tensed, like they usually were, like he was expecting a hit. His breathing was even and he wasn't scowling, which let her notice the gentleness of his face. She could see young Daryl, what he might have been had he lived a different life, in his face and felt grief for a man who never existed. She reached out stroking his cheek and suddenly he reached out and caught her hand. She was about to jerk back and apologize when he kissed her hand and smiled tiredly up at her.

His smile sent butterflies fluttering through her stomach, and a blush creeping up her cheeks. "Sorry." She whispered, head hanging down. "For what?" He said nervously, and she could hear the insecurity cloaking his voice. He tensed up and she sighed, taking a leap and running her hand across his jaw. He froze a bit, but didn't pull away. "For waking you." He looked down blushing. "Rather be awake with ya'."She gave him a big smile at that and reached back grabbing the plate of food that was left for him. "Eat this, you need the energy." He nodded taking the food and carefully eating while studying her face. "Why you still up Carol?" She just shook her head and smiled. "Just not tired. How you feeling?" He sighed. "Could be better." She shivered in spite of herself, a cold draft suddenly hitting her. He looked at her concerned. "You cold? How long you been sitting there?"

She just shrugged and tried to shake it off. "Two hours or so. Don't worry I'm fine Daryl." He scowled. "Gotta take care of yourself woman, that's part of the deal with us." She looked up shocked at the "Us" and smiled brightly. "Come here woman." He scooted carefully to the side and lifted up his blanket motioning for her to get in. She nodded, leaning on the table for support, sliding into the warm covers. "Night woman. Get some sleep please." He flung his arm around her and the warmth spread through her body as she snuggled into him, eyes drooping. Suddenly she froze worried. "Is this…is this…alright?" He nodded, but she could feel his heartbeat quickening. "Night Daryl. I love you" He tensed and she whispered. "You don't have to say it back." then she heard barley understandable "Love you too." Before he drifted off, and she, gladly followed.

…Merle POV…..

Merle walked towards Daryl's cell, mind clouded and distracted. He couldn't believe that Angel had basically told him to get out. He had been startin to warm up to the girl, then she says to go to Woodberry….with Andrea. Andrea, did she really have a thing for him? He did think Andrea was incredibly gorgeous but…. Could he even leave Daryl, best for him or not? Why did Angel want him out so bad? Sighing he stopped at the door. He knew Daryl would be pissed, but he HAD to get his opinion on Woodberry. He couldn't go if he knew Daryl would hate him f or it. He stepped into Daryl's cell and froze. Daryl was lying in his bunk, with Mouse. She had her head tucked into his shoulder, and Daryl's arm was wrapped protectively around her holding her to him. He just stared for a moment, completely dumbstruck. Daryl's face looked happy… happy like he had never seen it. That was a look he had wanted to see for so many years…..Daryl happy and peaceful. Something he NEVER thought he'd see.

He quickly retreated out of the cell and sighed. Angel was right, Daryl needed space. He knew it was going to kill him inside to leave Daryl….but if it was best for him, dammit he'd do it. He found himself heading to Angel's cell, not totally in control of his feet. He knocked loudly on the brick, angry, and she came out yawning. "What the hell is it Merle?!" He scoffed. "You're gonna get what you wanted Angel, I'll leave as soon as Daryl's better. We have a few things to talk about first." She looked down and bit her lip. "Merle, that isn't what I wanted, I just want your brother to be happy. We all do, we really love him you know." He sighed. "Yeah, I know. That's the only reason I'm going. Don't you be tellin anybody though, don't want little brother hearin until I'm ready to go." She nodded. "I won't." He started to walk away and heard her call out. "I'm really gonna miss havin you around here Merle. I'm sorry." Then she disappeared back into her cell, and he was left even more confused than before.


	15. Chapter 15

….Daryl POV…

Daryl woke up with one hell of a start. His arms wrapped protectively around Carol, who sleeping soundly was curled up in his arms. Her hair was all messed up, poking up all over the place, a little half smile gracing her face, her frail hand grasping his rough one. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Mornin Darlin."Her blue eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him. "Mornin Dixon."

He smiled back bigger leaning in to kiss her when a shrill scream suddenly rang through the prison. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Daryl jumped up wincing at his side, grabbing his crossbow and running out the door, shooting Carol a glance relived when he saw her tailing behind him on her crutches. Then a gunshot rang out, followed by an animalist cry and sobbing. "ANGEL STOP IT!"He heard his brother yell and his heart dropped to his stomach. Daryl froze at the entrance to Hershel's cell, where Beth sat held by Merle, a pool of blood running from the cell. "Oh my God….NO!" Carol started crying behind him leaning on him for support."Wh-what happened?!"Daryl said emotion crowding his head. Merle looked at him sadly. "Hershel must have had a heart attack last night. I saw Beth walk into the cell, and when I heard her scream I ran to her. He had turned, almost got her too."

He Froze horrified staring down at Beth's sobbing form. "Beth…"He began when suddenly Maggie and Glen ran up, Maggie looking frantically at her little sister "Beth?!OH God…"Suddenly Maggie's eyes dawned with realization, the pool of blood coming into her view. "NO!DADDY!"She made a desperate jump for her Daddy's cell, but Glen grabbed her using all his strength to keep his love from seeing that. She fought Glen for a moment, and then just stopped, sobbing. Daryl watched in horror as the strong Greene girl fell next to her sister in a heap, sobs wracking her body. "No!NO!"Beth clung to her sister pulling out of Merle's strong grip. They all froze for a moment when Carol left his side, taking the two girls into her arms protectively. Stroking Beth's hair, trying to stop the flow of tears coming from her eyes, she looked like an angel.

Daryl dropped to his brothers' side, noticing the absolute horror and worry that his brother was staring at Beth with. Hershel's kind face and voice came into his mind, and staring at the blood pouring from the now vacant cell, he felt like he had just lost his father too. Daryl saw Glen drop down to Maggie, some tears of his own in his eyes. "Maggie…."He said taking her hand and stroking her hair as Carol held her. Daryl longed to reach out and hold them, but his shock and his brother's presence kept him from it. So they just sat there watching, and listening to the sound of sobs echoing through the cellblock.

…Merle POV….

Merle watched Beth cry each sob hitting his heart like a gunshot. Glancing at his brother he could tell Daryl felt the same way seeing Carol cry. "Aww Angel…."He whispered quietly. Her eyes suddenly shot up to meet his, her tiny hand reaching for him. "Merle…."She sobbed and his heart broke again, reaching and taking her tiny hand in his. "Breathe ."Maggie shot him a thankful glance and took a deep breath."Th—thank you….for -protecting-her." Merle nodded solemnly. "It was nothing Hun. Nothing at all." Maggie nodded dropping her head back into Glen's shirt. Carol shot him and Daryl a look. "Come on Glen; let's get them back to their cell. Daryl and Merle will go inform Rick. Daryl handed Caro her crutches shooting her a worried glance as she lifted herself up, Beth holding her hand, Glen supporting Maggie. Beth shot him one last broken glance before walking away and he looked down defeated. "Damn." He whispered to himself, turning his gaze slowly again to the pool of blood.

**Hey guys sorry I haven't been updating much, I've been having a lot of issues lately. Here's chapter 15 and I think it is the shortest one I have ever written, to mention a depressing cliffhanger... I think I'll go hide under a rock now...Review me please!**


	16. Chapter 16

….Skip ahead a few hours Daryl POV….

Daryl walked quietly towards the Shower Room . His head was pounding and it was like his feet were moving on their own. He'd lost a lot of people before…..but Hershel. The one who tended to him after the woods and getting shot by Andrea at the farm, the kind man tending to his stab wound, telling him to rest constantly. He was like the father he never had, and now he was gone, just like that. It angered him that in a world with the dead trying to eat you alive, a simple heart attack had taken one of the few people he cared about. Lost in his thoughts he filled up a small tub taking a washcloth and dipping it in the water trying to rub the blood off. Of course he and Merle had to clean the horrifying mess up. No one else could function right, so he'd done the dirty work again.

As he dipped his hands in the water and the water turned red, he snapped. He started scrubbing his hands as hard as possible. The blood wouldn't come off!"His hands stung with pain as he scrubbed the skin away. "Daryl." A strong hand fell on his shoulder and he looked up panicked into the eyes of his brother. "Daryl." Merle repeated in a calming tone. "Daryl, drop the rag, its gone." Daryl looked back to his hands screaming red and raw, and dropped the rag. Merle looked at him worryingly. "Go lay down. You still have healing to do." Daryl nodded. "After I talk to Carol." Merle glared. "You better lil bro. I'm not above tying your ass to the bed." Daryl nodded walking out of the Shower Room but stopped at the door for a moment. "Thanks Merle." Then he headed down the hallway to find Carol.

…..Carol POV…

Carols was curled up in Maggie's cell, Maggie's head tucked into her shoulder like Sophia use to do when Ed scared her, Beth sprawled on her lap, clutching her and Maggie's hands with a vice-like grip. Maggie was still sobbing crazily her brown hair tousled and sticking up. Maggie's loud sobs racked the young woman's body. It pained Carol to see the strong girl so broken. Slowly her eyes drifted away from Maggie to Beth. Finally the poor girl had cried herself into a restless sleep. She had been whimpering in her sleep every now and again, and every one stung Carol's heart. Young Beth reminded Carol so much of Sophia it made her want to cry. Her blonde hair sprawled out over Carol's lap, her face innocent even when stressed. She even crinkled her eyes up like Sophia did when she was thinking about something. Carol holding back more tears eyed Glen who was sitting on the edge of the bed, bloodshot eyes never moving from Maggie's. Her expression of thought turned to pity looking at Glen, knowing how it hurts to have someone you love be in pain.

She figured he needed an excuse to breathe for a moment, he hadn't left Maggie since this morning, so she made up a chore." Glen please go get the sleeping medication from under my bed, and bring up some food for Maggie and Beth." Glen nodding slowly, shooting another worried glance at Maggie before taking off. There was complete silence for a moment before a strangled cry pierced the air again." I was such a horrible daughter….."Maggie sobbed into her shoulder shocking her. Quickly she lifted Maggie's head from her shoulder looking into the tough young woman's eyes. "What are you talking about honey, you were a wonderful daughter and your Daddy adored you." More tears fell from her eyes. "No, no…..I was always gone, college, partying; now I'm always with Glen. Not with him. I never even got to say goodbye. I never even got to tell him how much I loved him."

Carol sighed pulling the young woman closer. "Shh, he knew. He was so proud of you, of both of you. He will always be with you. Always." Maggie nodded the sobbing stopping and slowing to whimpers. "Thank you Carol. He loved you like a daughter too you know." Carol nodded more tears of her own spilling over. Suddenly a shadow appeared in the door and she looked up tiredly to see Glen had returned with a plate of food.

Maggie pulled from her arms standing and running to Glen knocking the food out of his arms. "Glen…"He just wrapped his arms around her sighing. "Come one baby lets go back to my cell." His voice cracked at the end and Carol smiled sympathetically. "I'll clean up the mess Glen, go try and get some sleep. I'll handle everything." Glen nodded in thanks, but Maggie turned around. "Bethy…What about Bethy….?"Carol wrapped her arm protectively around Beth. "It's alright Maggie. She's gonna be just fine." Maggie nodded leaning on Glen for support and Glen led her out of the cell.

Once again silence filled the cell and Carol finally let herself break down. Careful not to wake Beth she moved her hands to her face, muffling her sobs. Suddenly a warm arm enveloped her and she looked up into the eyes of Daryl. "Daryl…."She said his name like a prayer and buried her head in his shoulder, one of her arms thrown loosely around Beth. Carol heard footsteps to see Merle crouching over them. "I've got Angel alright?" She nodded confused as he gently picked up the girl like she was made of glass. "Take care of Lil bro mouse." Then with one last glance at Daryl he started off for Beth's cell.

…Daryl POV….

Daryl watched his brother leave then turned his eyes back to Carol. Her eyes were brimming with tears and he could almost see her bottom lip quiver. "I'm here." He didn't know what else to say, he wasn't good with words like she was. She started into his eyes a moment then leaned in pecking his lips. He could taste the salt of her tears on her lips and it made his heart ache. "That's all I need." Her voice cracked into a whimper and he tightened his arm around her pulling her all the way into his chest. She buried her head into his chest sobbing curling up as close to him as possible. He rubbed calming circles on her back tears of his own falling again. "We'll be okay woman. We'll be okay." He felt her breathing slow as she cried herself to sleep and he released his grip long enough to reach behind him pulling a blanket over them. "Sleep…."He whispered running his hands through her gray locks that he knew he loved before he fell asleep next to her drained and sad. "Maybe we'll be stronger in the morning."


	17. Chapter 17

…Merle POV….

Merle watched Beth sleep like an angel sent down from heaven. She was laid out on her bunk, and he was lying on the floor next to her bed, in case she woke up from nightmares again. Her dainty little hands held to the blanket like a death grip, blonde hair matted from the sweat all over her head, face red and puffy from crying, but she still looked kind of beautiful. He mentally slapped himself. _STOP SAYING THESE DAMN WOMEN ARE BEAUTIFUL YA WUSS!"_

Merle watched her sleep semi peacefully for a moment and was about to let himself drift off when she started thrashing around panicked again. "DADDY!" She screamed kicked and crying throwing the blanket to the ground tiny fists flying. "DADDY STAY!" He quickly jumped up taking a mean scratch to the face. "Angel, breathe." As carefully as he could he snatched her tiny wrists in his and her eyes popped open panicked. "M-Merle?" He nodded and she started sobbing again pulling her head in to his chest. "I'm here." He found himself stroking her hair gently. "A-Are you still leav-leaving?" She whimpered in a tiny voice. He looked down at her shocked. "Uh-Yeah Angel. Yeah I am Hun, for Daryl. I'll wait a bit longer if you want me to now though. That okay?"

She met his eyes again steel in her eyes. "I'm coming with you." He jerked back looking at her like she was crazy. "What? No ya anet Hun you got a place here." She glared tears still pouring out of her eyes. "Yes. I. Am!"Her sobs started up again and he sighed pulling her back into his arms."Shhh Angel. We'll talk about it later. Sleep. It's going to be a hard day tomorrow. "She just continued crying in his arms finally quieting into a doze.

He carefully laid her small form on the bunk draping her blanket and his own on top of her." God damn this whole thing!" He whispered harshly to no one." I know what you mean a voice said softly behind him. He turned to see Rick standing at the door looking like he had gotten hit by a truck. He eyed him for a moment and nodded to him. "Rick."

Rick walked in the room nervously. "What happened to your face?" Instinctively Merle reached up feeling the claw marks from Beth's panic attack and pulled his hand back seeing blood stain it. He just shrugged not surprised. "Kitten's got claws." He replied gesturing to Beth. Rick just nodded a phantom smile tugging on his face. "Maggie's a wreck. Glen too, just got back from there. I thought Carol would be in here with Beth so I came to check on them."

Merle nodded. " Beth's been sleeping kind of, that's something. She's not doing so good when she's awake though." Rick nodded looking sadly at Beth. "How's Carol and Daryl?" Where are they anyway?" He sighed rubbing his hands over his face. He really was worn out, he wanted to sleep while Angel was out not play 20 freakin questions with Rick. "Carol is takin it hard, but I think she's gonna be okay. Daryl not so good. He's in shock. I left em in Maggie's cell when I took Beth. "Rick just nodded seeing the worn-out expression on Merle's face. "Alright. I'm gonna go find Carl. Get some sleep."

….Glen POV…

Glen watched Maggie cry and felt horribly helpless. Maggie had curled up in the fetal position in his arms, crying until her voice was horse. Her tears stained everything. The pillows, her face, his shirt. He didn't know what to say. His father had died when he was 15, so he understood how she felt, but Hershel was different. His dad had been a jerk who called Glen twice a year-Christmas and His birthday. Then went back to his rich happy life while Glen and his mom scraped by to live. Hershel had loved and treated him like a real son, taking care of him as well as Maggie and Beth. Now he was gone, and it hurt way more than when his own father did. "W-what will I do now?" Maggie sobbed into his arms. He sighed and tilted her chin up so their eyes met. "We go on. We don't forget, but we live."

Her eyes glossed over and she leaned in kissing him gently. "I love you." He nodded kissing the top of her head holding her close. "I love you too. Always." She nodded falling into his arms. "They'll want to do it soon, won't they?" He nodded. "Probably. They'll wait for you and Beth though. Maggie buried her head in his chest crying again. "Don't ever leave me." She whimpered. "Never." He replied pulling her closer.

….Carol POV….

Carol awoke in Daryl's arms, her head tucked in his chest. She was elated for a moment when she remembered why they were on the cold floor. She moved her hand to his face stroking it gently. God she loved this man. Loved the way he held her protectively. She never felt before she was worth being protected, but when she was with him, she could almost believe it.

She snuggled a little closer to him and sighed. They had to get up. Today would be a hard day, and they had to get up and help everyone out. She rubbed his chest and kissed him on the lips. "Daryl." His hand wrapped around her head pulling her deeper into the kiss. Then he pulled away looking into her eyes running his finger down her jaw. "I love ya woman." She nodded. "Love you always Daryl. "He pulled her close before groaning as he got up and the pain shot through his side. "Dammit." He cursed and quickly she grabbed her crutches and stood watching him worrying. "I'm fine woman." He looked at her reassuringly but she still saw him wince when he tried to walk to her. "Don't move." She ordered and hobbled into the hallway taking a deep breath as she started for Hershel's cell."You can do this." She whispered to herself. She knew exactly where the antibiotics were. Hershel had left the bag for Daryl right next to the door. All she had to do was take a few more steps.

She froze at the entrance. The blood was gone, no doubt Merle and Daryl had taken care of that last night. It really pissed her off that they always left Daryl to do everything. He already did enough for them; they shouldn't make him do the horrifying things as well. Thinking of that steeled her resolve. If Daryl could…take Hershel's body away…she could go into his cell to get the medicine for him. She had to. Stepping into the cell felt eerily. It was all the same as it had been 2 nights ago when Hershel was tending to her ankle. Hershel's bible was sitting neatly on his pillow, his clothes in a pile at the corner of the room. Carol took a staggering breath a few loose tears streaming down her face. "I'll make you proud Hershel." She whispered strongly before grabbing the bag and leaving the cell. She couldn't hear it, but behind her a voice whispered. "Already have Carol, Already have."

**Hey guys I'm at a interesting turn in my story where even I don't know for sure what I'm going to do so please tell me what you think! your reviews help me keep writing I love you guys!**


End file.
